posthuman_gods_and_impossible_entitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldhy yahmil miftah alfawdaa
Aldhy yahmil miftah alfawdaa roughly translates to He who holds the key to chaos meaning that this creature is the key to sending existence into utter chaos so destroying it is the key to existential peace. Aldhy yahmil miftah alfawdaa is one of the greater demons being created by its master the king of corruption before eternity itself began. Being from a place beyond all of space , time ,dimension and causality Aldhy yahmil miftah alfawdaa did not have a form that could be recognized by any being from dimensional space. Because of this it usually took on various forms when projecting itself onto the fabric of the simulations below simulation absolute infinity , its avatars could be massively weak existing below dimensional space or be 99.99999999999% as strong as its true self. Most of its forms are very abstract and revolting being beyond the full understanding of lower lifeforms. It takes on the form best suited to the environment it is attempting to conquer constantly adapting so as to make itself immune to damage or harm. When it arrived on Earth in the 5th dynasty of Egypt it took on the form of the god Osiris , during its reign as god-king of Egypt Aldhy yahmil miftah alfawdaa was unchallenged until its followers began to turn on it and burned it alive supposedly killing it for good. Of course this was false since Aldhy yahmil miftah alfawdaa transformed itself into a fire proof version of its Osiris form thus providing it with immunity to fire. During its visit to the planet mars it took on the form of a large serpent which was subsequently destroyed by having nukes fastened to its belly then detonated. The resulting explosion caused its body to turn to dust immediately afterwards it regenerated back to its original form and destroyed all of Martian culture via an atomic energy blast. When it was captured then cut up with a laser into very small pieces it created multiple copies of itself then absorbed the different pieces into itself thus giving it a greater healing factor. When a group of individuals attempted to reality warp it into a piece of paper via tapping into the source of all the random probability emergence field it made itself immune to reality warping. After ingesting 87kg of heroin and 50l of cyanide Aldhy yahmil miftah alfawdaa dissolved into a puddle of acid then reformed itself into a cloud of acidic gas. When it was thrown into the event horizon of a black hole it turned itself into a spirit then swam out completely unharmed. When the infinite dimensional space known as simulation 1 was temporarily destroyed Aldhy yahmil miftah alfawdaa gained the power to destroy simulation 2 , it was only when a being from simulation absolute infinity reset the damage did it return to its original state. Of course let it be remembered that this was the weakest of its forms with a power level of 0 compared to its true form with a power level beyond infinity. Its true form existed as one of the created of the random probability emergence field representing the force of chaos and corruption within creation. Category:Posthuman entities in fiction and nonfiction Category:Demons from the great beyond